Secret Guardians
by ThraeNavnik
Summary: The Ninja are back! Only it seems Ninjago's past is not all as it seemed. With the arrival of strange eggs, the Ninja are forced into another crazy land, though this could be the adventure where the bad guys finally kill them off. If they don't kill each other first.
1. Prologue

**There's going to be a TON of things different in this version from the original, but I promise to make the plot a bit less confusing. Ok, so let's get on with the info in case it's not what you think and to save you trouble;**

**This will NOT contain and yaoi. Sorry fangirls, but I'm not a fan of having two characters who have no romantic interest in one another paired up. Crack pairings are fun, but when you're serious about it, just no.  
**

**Yeah, there will be ninjaXOC, but not till a bit later. **

**There will be no other children of Garmadon. (Don't get me wrong, there are some great stories with those, I just don't do it myself.)**

**I will be accepting OCs, but please do send them Via _PM_, NOT in the reviews, otherwise I will not use them. **

**On the subject of OCs, don't make them sueish(being perfect and having no flaws and being ridiculously overpowered). Quite a few characters hate the idea of friends, so try to keep that in mind, also all of the ninjas already have pairings picked out for them.**

**This is rated T for a reason. There will be blood. Lots of it. As well as some heavy romance but only later and not too serious(well. romance wise). Also there will be cussing. (they're teenagers after all)  
**

**I would also like to say, no, there will be no other ninja in this other than the actual ninjas themselves. Same reason as the child of Garmadon**

**There are gijinkas (humanoid pokemon) and demons and such. **

**If you do not like anything you saw here, read at your own risk**

**Also, my own characters will be willing to answer questions you ask them via PM or in your review in this short little notes here.**

**Also keep in mind I cannot update every day as I would like because I do actually have a life (GASP!) These chapters take time to write, and they will often be short or painfully long. It's rare I write anything in-between. This is training for I am wanting to become an author later in life, but since this is FF, I tend to be more laid back and less serious with it, so don't point out every little mistake I make. I tend to type so fast I make typos or even replace one word with another.  
**

**Also I have not seen the recent third season, so there will be no connections with it in this, I do apologize for that. **

**So on with the Prologue~**

_Long ago our world was created by one creature; Arceus. Later he created Dialga; lord of time, and Palkia; lord of space. Along with them was Giratina, ruler of the reverse world. His power was so great he had to be sealed within there, only to be summoned when needed. Then came Mew, who created all the other pokemon. Meanwhile, Arceus realized Mew's creations were dying. Worried for them, he created Kyogre and Groudon. The gods of the sea and earth. He did not stop there; creating Cresselia; goddess of the moon, Ho-Oh; god of the sun, Lugia; god of storms, Rayquaza; god of the sky, Xerneas; god of life, and Yveltal, god of death. However, several felt this wasn't enough. Lugia created Zapdos; god of lighting, Moltres, god of wildfires, and Articuno, goddess of ice. Ho-Oh created Entei, god of volcanoes, Suicune, god of rivers, lakes, and creeks, and Raikou; god of energy. Cresselia created Latios and Latias and Jirachi to be her messengers. Kyogre and Groudon felt they too needed messengers and created Manaphy and Heatran. Yveltal created Darkrai as his messenger and Xernaes made Celebi. The messengers were angered they did not have powers, and demanded to be gifted. So Latias and Latios became the god and goddess of protection, and Jirachi became the god of wishes. Darkrai was given the gift of shadows and Celebi was given the ability to travel through time, and became the goddess of forests. Manaphy became the prince of the sea, having power over currents and creating coral reefs for the residents of the ocean to thrive and feel safe within. And finally, Heatran became the god of lava and mountains. The came Reshiram and Zekrom. They became the gods of imbalance and balance. Zekrom created the mystery dungeons, mysterious whose layout changed every time you entered it. Reshiram kept many places untouched and made sure the mystery dungeons did not go further than needed. Kyurem then appeared, becoming the god of absence and snow. It was his job to erase the memories of spirits so they could be reborn into a ghost type, and then erase the ghost type's memory once it died to be reborn into a different pokemon. Zygarde made sure that Xernaes and Yveltal only killed and created when needed, and not when they felt bad or angry, keeping balance between life and death. Regigigas was born and helped move the continents with Groudon, becoming the minor god of the earth. He created Registeel; god of ores, Regirock; god of minerals, and Regice; a minor god of ice. Giratina grew lonely in his realm, and decided to create a companion and messenger himself; Shaymin. Shaymin became many, and the brought beautiful flowers within the reverse world and brightened the heart of Giratina. Arceus gifted the new Giratina with the ability to travel back to the world if he so wished and gave this gift to shaymin as well who brightened the world as well. Arceus, finding something missing in the mortal pokemon decided to create Mesprit; goddess of emotions, Azelf; god of willpower; and Uxie, god of knowledge. With all the pokemon having emotions, willpower, and knowledge, they became much more active. From this a new god was born: Victini. Victini became a carefree and energetic god of victory. Arceus watched over and noticed how the plants were unable to breed and how clouds stayed in the same place. He then created Tornadus; god of wind. He also created Landerous; god of quakes to remind the mortals of the gods' powers, and Thunderous; god of lghtning so the flashes in the sky would have a sound. He also created the Swords of Justice to keep the crime rate low and to give pokemon hope and hopefully inspire them to be heroes themselves. Pleased with how they created rescue teams, he gifted them with song and dance and thus Meleotta was born; goddess of song and dance._

_The world was peaceful after this._

_However later he realized that the serpentine were going at war with one another in the name of Zekrom. Because of this, Zekrom and Reshiram became the gods of war and peace. They did not mind too much, though they were angered with the snakes. After many, many generations the snakes were sealed in the ground and fearing this may happen again, ordered groudon and Regigigas to break apart the continents. The continents broke into three parts; humans, pokemon, and demons. The races were still scattered within each continent, but they found themselves unable to reproduce and eventually died out until no pokemon or demons existed in Ninjago. Rayquaza, however, believed this to be unfair and created a secret network of tunnels that connected the islands. He only told the pokemon of this, fearing what the other races may do, and then went back to the sky. The pokemon still know of this tunnel, and they use it to often visit Soti, land of the demons._

_The humans, however, were left alone and forgot the demons and pokemon._

_The land was beginning to die without the legendaries, and they too became nothing to the humans. A new evil grew from this hatred; Overlord. The Overlord spread more death across the land and enraged by this, one human used four golden weapons to bring the life back to Ninjago, bringing peace and life back to the land and defeating the Overlord. He sealed the evil away forever._

_Until his son, Garmadon, became evil, turned by the venom of the Great Devourer, a god brought to life by the snakes._

_Wu, Garmadon's younger brother, defeated Garmadon and banished him to the Underworld. Much later, Garmadon attempted to use those weapons to flee the underworld, but Wu gathered the ninja and they were able to save the weapons. Then Lloyd, son of Garmadon, came in and became the green ninja. He later did defeat the Overlord who had possessed Garmadon, and once again peace returned._

_However, while the Overlord was defeated, his evil seeped into the land of Pokemon and possessed many, turning them into Shadow Pokemon. A Shadow Pokemon's heart was closed, and the only emotions they felt were rage and hatred. They were eventually defeated and purified by Celebi, but no one knew exactly what they could do to prevent this from happening again. So they shut their minds from the experience._

_Unfortunately, with the release of the Overlord, the Shadow Pokemon could return. This worries me greatly for whatever happens, I am not sure we will defeat them this time without the help of these skilled ninja. For that purpose I am going to send off a few pokemon eggs to keep them company and hopefully prepare them for this upcoming war. Even if it does not happen, I feel that we have been separated for far too long, and it is time to reunite residents the continents._

The half demon closed the book she had been writing in and glanced outside her window. In the town in front of her castle demons and pokemon wandered about, chatting, laughing, making new friends and greeting old ones. She sighed softly and walked over to her bed. The eggs could not wait much longer. They would hatch soon. But for now she needed to rest. She had debated on delivering them herself, though she decided against it. The ninja would meet her in due time, and she would rather the eggs be a surprise. She laid down, glancing down at her leg which had been recently injured by an assassination attempt. Of course her bodyguard had swiftly taken care of that problem. Her eyes closed as she finally decided who would deliver the eggs.

**I'm so sorry this was so short.. But it was a very brief summary of Ninjago and also an explanation on the Legendary pokemon, so it was full of information. I'm also doing this on Google Docs because I will have a friend help me out along the way with grammar and her characters which she has allowed me to steal- I mean use.**

**If you have any questions, ask them via PM if you wish for it to be private or in the reviews if you want me to answer in the author comments before the chapter.**

**Again, I will only accept OCs from PMs. I don't really want them flooding up the reviews. Be patient because the real first chapter is coming up soon~**

**MostlybecausethemmoI'maddictedtoisdown**

**andIneedsomethingtodoat4:00inthemorning**

**Also one last thing!**

**Alright so while I was busy revising this over and over my friend and I created this crackship between one of her characters and mine who you will meet later. I later began to ship them together. So now I'm torn between pairing them up or keeping the couple I had with my character with the ninja. I'm sure you all know her already for those who read the first version, seeing as she was the one who led the Ninja to her home in the first place.**

**So what do you think? Keep the ninjaXcharacter or change it?**

**It'd probably be easier once I fully introduce those two characters, but I want to get and idea of what you think so far. I'm not giving out names right away to avoid spoilers, though you are free to PM me if you wish to talk with me in further detail if you already know the person I am talking about, or don't mind spoilers.**

**Also expect a looot of cameos and refernces seeing as how in my almost one year absence I kind of got into a lot of new fandoms. One of which may be about demigods. **

**So have fun and be patient. Don't bug me too much about updates because as I said before I'm busy. Plus I'm going to be home schooled next year so yeah.**

**Review if you like it and make sure to ask questions if you have any! Just don't be rude or you will be ignored. Or humiliated if I'm in a bad mood.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have a lot of things planned out, but I will GLADLY take any suggestions you guys give me. Now, I won't be able to use every OC every idea but I will try to get them in there somehow.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT. Apparently when I mentioned being unable to update often in the last chapter/prologue, no one seemed to read it. Here is a list as to why I cannot update as often as everyone else, so no this story will not die anytime soon,**

**1. Stress. This is a BIG one. When I get stressed, I get bad migraines and fevers. I've got a mental problem to where I have to please everyone because I've always grown up in unhappy places with unhappy people around me. So I try to do everything that will please someone but the problem is humans tend to NEVER be pleased. This makes me have a mini panic attack which causes my migraines. And mine aren't just a bit of an ache. I feel like one of those machines in a scrap yard that turn cars into little squares is crushing my head. It's painful, not fun, and makes it hard to focus.**

**2. School. School's another cause for my stress. Plus I've been gone a lot this year between getting sick, injured, and doctor appointments. I have to get an Allergy shot because my allergies are really bad every Tuesday. Recently I was gone because I got a virus. I would have written while I had the virus, but it's hard to focus when you're coughing every five seconds. I also sprained my ankle really bad this year. I'm really behind and with finals and EOIs I NEED to pass to graduate this week through the end of school, I have little time to write anything. High school's not as fun as you think kids. Enjoy all the time you have in middle and elementary school because you WILL miss it.**

**3. I have other hobbies. I recently got Minecraft and there's a PMD MMO I like to play. I am also currently writing a book. I like to draw as well and play other games. I can't focus all my time on writing fanfics. **

**4. Hand cramps. This goes along with the migraines. Like them, it's painful, not fun, and hard to focus with. Not much else needs to be said.**

**5. Takes time to write. It seems people thing that the words just magically appear when you write, but this is far from true. You need to make sure the spelling and grammar is right, along with the plot, planning, pace, characters, all of these things are not as easy as you think. It takes a lot of time and patience to write anything, which is why books take so long to write. It's not just because of the length but because of the character development. Stories get boring if things aren't done write and you lost interest and it turns into a bad book or story. This goes with TV shows as well. There's no magic in it, just a lot of careful planning and patience. **

**That's all I have to say, if you guys keep begging I will send you a PM to remind you to read this. As for guests, you're on your own with it, sorry. **

**Zane's P.O.V.**

The moment my eyes opened, I knew something was wrong. The monastery was almost too quiet. I slowly got up despite being exhausted, and glanced at the clock. I let out a soft sigh as I stared at the time. 5:29 AM. I only had an hour and a half left to rest. I was about to lie back down when something caught my eye. A small red and black egg sat in the corner. Frowning, I got out of bed and walked over, picking it up and almost dropping it. The egg had a thin layer of frost and was quite cold despite the warm summer night. I almost thought it to be dead until I felt a slight bit of movement within it, as if the growing creature inside were responding to my touch. I continued to hold the egg, wondering who could have left it when I heard a shout and a loud thud. Startled, I almost dropped the egg I was holding. Kai burst into the room, holding an orange dog with black stripes and two claws on both front paws by it's scruff.

"What the hell is this thing!?" He screamed. A normal morning, Kai waking up cursing his throat out.

"If I knew, I would tell you. Unfortunately I have never seen such a creature before." I replied, frowning. Cole peered out of his room, looking a little more than upset.

"Kai, go back to be- what is that?" Cole walked over, staring at the creature. Kai glared at him, a clear signal that he was far from a good mood. Another morning ritual for him. Kai had never been a morning person, so he was always in a bad mood in the mornings. The little dog squirmed out of Kai's grip and sat on the floor. I wondered where Jay was, but then again he was a heavy sleeper, as was Lloyd. Nya was most likely just ignoring her bother's upset screaming.

"Where did you get the egg?" Cole asked me. Kai seemed to remember I was there and glanced at the egg, showing as much distaste for it as the dog that rested upon the ground at his feet.

"I found it in my room. I still do not know what it is or where it came from." I walked back to my bed.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked, a furious look on his face.

"To sleep. I still have a while left to sleep, and I intend to use it." I told them, a small hint for them to get out. They seemed to get it, for the two left, arguing in hushed voices with the dog following with happy little yaps. I shook my head, setting the egg on the nightstand next to my bed. I laid back down, but found myself unable to sleep. Frustrated I decided a walk would help and quietly made my way out of the monastery.

I made my way to the forest, a little worried by the silence I had been greeted with. Usually there was some sort of noise in the forest from an owl or two, but even the nocturnal creatures were silent. I pulled out my sword, ready for a fight if one decided to find me. Eventually I came to the river. I had never seen it at night, for I never ventured that far from the monastery, but I could immediately see something wrong. Blood specked the stepping stones, and it looked fresh. I followed the trail to a bush where it ended abruptly. I turned and was about to head back, but in my way was a creature I had heard of only in tales. She looked human except for her demonic eyes that were a deep blue, cat like ears and a cat like tail. A jagged scar ran along her shoulder, and her torn short sleeved shirt covered the rest of it though I suspected it reached her spine. Her sapphire eyes were cold and she stared at me as if already planning my death. A cut ran along her left calf, and she appeared to be bruised in several other places.

"Svabol tir wux tuor, munthrek?" She hissed. I was startled once more as she spoke to me in a language I had never heard of before. I frowned. From her expression I thought it to be a hostile remark, but I did not want to make the mistake of reacting badly to a simple question. I did the only thing I could in such a situation.

"My apologies, but I do not understand what you are asking me." I held up my hands in slight defeat and to show I was not a threat. Her eyes remained cold and expressionless, though she blinked in what I guessed was confusion. Perhaps I was the first human she had met or she understood me as much as I understood her. Either way she didn't seem to calm.

"Xsio, I forgot. Humans do not know our language. What do you want?" I was taken aback by her voice. It was deep and mature, though definitely female. A slight growl was imbedded in it, perhaps an accent of sort, though she could have just been angry.

"You are hurt." I dodged the question. Her left ear twitched and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that. What do you want?" She repeated. I sighed. There was no getting out of this question.

"I saw the blood and I was concerned. I wanted to make sure that whoever it belonged to was not seriously injured. I will leave if you wish." She blinked once more in surprise to my comment.

"You are certainly an odd one." She murmured softly. She appeared to relax, though I doubt she would stay that way for much longer.

"I get that a lot." I joked. Another cold look.

"Raelgil." She said after a long moment of silence. Now it was my turn to blink in confusion.

"What?"

"My name, xsiol malai." She hissed at me. Different language or not, I knew an insult when I heard one. I did the wise thing and held my tongue. The last thing I wanted was to be on the bad side of this demon.

"I am known as Zane." The edge of her lips twitched, as though she were trying hard not to smile. I relaxed and gave her a warm smile, holding out my hand. Her tail bristled and she gave me an odd look, as if she didn't fully comprehend why I was doing it. I decided to drop my hand to avoid any further confusion.

"Does your name have a translation?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably. "I do not want to mispronounce it."

"It means Crystal in your language." She replied hastily. "That is all you need to know about me." I nodded in silence. I did not want to leave, but I would have to go back home soon. I could not afford to be exhausted during training.

"I must go. Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked her. Finally she showed emotion; confusion and slight fear.

"Perhaps, but I will not make a promise to one of your kind." She replied swiftly. I wasn't sure if that was meant to sound like an insult or not.

On my way back to the monastery, I thought I heard some sort of curse and I saw a small flash of red in the corner of my eye, though I thought nothing of it.

**Raelgil's P.O.V.**

I watched the odd human as he left. I never thought much for humans, in fact I disliked them greatly. However this one appeared different from all the rest. Much different. I could tell immediately he was not human. I could not hear a single heartbeat and he had a strong metallic scent. My ears twitched as someone else entered the cave, and I failed to suppress a hiss of surprise and anger.

"Hey, Rael. Miss me?" Standing at the entrance to a cave was a short man with a long thin tail with an arrow shaped spade at the end. Two wings were folded neatly at his sides and when opened each would be longer than he was tall. Two ram-like horns were on his head as well, bright red hair surrounding them. His hair was long enough to be pulled up in a short ponytail, and his bright blue eyes stared at me in respect and amusement.

"What do you want, Ricardo?" I hissed. "I'm honestly not in the mood for this right now." My tail lashed as I glared at the male.

"I needed to know what idiot thing you did this time. Seriously, every time I leave your side you always get hurt." He shook his head in mock pity. "It's getting real tiring having to babysit the queen all the time."

Ricardo and I knew each other for a long time, even before I became a queen, but perhaps I should start at the beginning to avoid any...confusion.

I was born in a small village that received most of it's trade from the water. At some point a human ship crashed upon our shore and with the survivors came illness. My parents were few of the last to die. Their bodies had to be burned to prevent the disease from spreading and since I was so young I misunderstood it and ran. I ended up meeting up with a nice couple of cat demons and they took me in despite my half human heritage. Later on I decided to set out on my own. I met with a dragon named Mazdak and I stayed with him for a majority of my life until he was killed in a territory battle against another dragon. The dragon forced me out and of course I was on my own. Again. That didn't stop me from befriending a dwarf dragon by the name of Tundar and then later I met Ricardo after he stole my necklace and used it as blackmail to help him steal some things. I began to grow fond of the little incubus and I decided to stay with him for a while longer even after he gave me my necklace back. We traveled for a while longer before we accidentally saved the king of the land from some bandits. He invited us to stay in his castle and we took it. Staying in a tiny little shack didn't help our health much anyway. Eventually he was killed despite our attempts to protect him, and he surprisingly made _me_ of all people his heir for he had no children of his own. And so I became the queen and everything from there on was boring and very forgetful. Ricardo was in charge of all the warriors or knights and served as a personal bodyguard for me as well. He had recently left to go take care of something elsewhere, probably his elven 'sister', and I had most certainly not expected him to show up in _Ninjago_ of all places. Damn incubus seemed to always find me when I didn't want him to.

"Shut up and help me leave this cave." I snapped. He laughed and knelt beside me, gently scratching one of my ears. I forced back a purr. I did _not _want him getting any ideas. He stopped and undid the bandage, examining my wound.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. Ricardo was much too overprotective for his own good sometimes.

"No one, don't worry about it." I replied.

"Rael, I'll kill anyone if you want me to. Just say the words and they're dead. Who hurt you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Then who bandaged you?"

"Not telling you that either- _Ricardo Mateo Belmonte where is that hand going?_" I could feel his hand beginning to travel up my leg. Should have expected this from an incubus.

"I was checking for nerve damage is all." He replied swiftly, bandaging my leg back up. "Looks like you're alright though." He sat down.

"What are you doing now?" I hissed at him. He glanced over at me, wrapping a wing around me as he pulled me closer to him so that my head rested against his chest.

"Get some rest. I don't want to risk moving you." He whispered in a soft voice. I growled softly and shoved him so that he fell over with a yelp.

"I'm not tired. Get me out of here." I ordered. Ricardo mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I _said_ 'I travel all the way across the sea to rescue my beloved queen and then _this_ is how she repays me.'" He let out an exaggerated sigh. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Enough with the drama, I can't afford to sit here and you know it." I retorted. Ricardo frowned when he realized his pretend-to-be-hurt-feelings didn't work on me. Honestly, I thought he had learned I was not one for jokes by that point.

"C'mon, Rael." He sat up and patted my head, making me debate on whether to bite his hand or not. "You have to rest. I don't want you to-" He froze, glancing at the entrance. I could feel him tense up. His left hand slowly moved to his belt which he kept most of his knives in. My ears laid back as I realized he must have heard something that I didn't. Being an ex-thief, Ricardo was a trained assassin and could find clues and hear things that would normally escape me, making him a valuable partner. Not once had we been successfully robbed from while traveling thanks to his reputation and sharp wit.

"Svabol ui coi?" I whispered. Ricardo frowned as he glanced back at me before gazing back at the entrance to the cave.

"Creolna ui confnir. Itrewic krathin ekess osvith." He replied in a soft whisper.

"Yes, because I can always run normally with a gash in my leg." I snapped. He shot me an annoyed look, surprising me. Ricardo hardly ever grew tired of my remarks unless he was worried or scared. I couldn't tell which was more noticeable in his eyes; fear or concern. Either way, it was not a good sign. I looked up as the ninja walked back into the cave, carrying a heavy blanket. He froze at the sight of Ricardo, who already had a knife in each hand.

"I suppose you are a friend?" The ninja, Zane, asked. Ricardo was silent as he glared at him.

"Ricardo, calm yourself. Zane is the one who helped me, there is no need to fear him." I tried to calm my old friend, but even I didn't sound all that convinced myself. Zane seemed kind at first glance, but there was no telling what ran through his mechanical mind. Zane hesitated for a moment before draping the blanket over me.

"I was worried so I asked for my sensei to give me the day off. My friends do not know about you yet." Ricardo mumbled about humans being too curious for their own good as he put his knives away, wincing and clutching his left wrist.

"Ricky? Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded silently. Ricardo's right hand had been injured a long time ago, and hadn't healed right. It still hurt from time to time, though he had grown used to it.

"Yeah. It's just this cold." He answered me swiftly. Zane frowned as he glanced over. This mechanical human was much too trusting and sympathetic. It almost made me want to tear his circuits out myself, though I forced myself not to. I was almost relieved he had found me, and that was reason enough not to harm him.

"Perhaps you could come stay with-" He never got to finish before Ricardo leaped to his feet, screaming in both our native languages and english.

"Thric idol persvek uoinota! Si usted cree honestamente que voy a estar de acuerdo con esto, entonces usted tiene otra cosa que viene! I am _not _going anywhere near your filthy-"

"Ricardo." I said sternly. He paused and glanced back at me, his eyes blazing in rage. "He didn't mean to insult us. I honestly think that's our best bet at the moment. Would you rather me bleed to death or freeze? This blanket will not protect me forever."

"I can keep an eye on your wound _and_ keep you warm." Ricardo protested. "I've done it bef-" He stopped when he realized what my plan was. Grumbling, he picked me up and ordered the ninja to lead us to his home. Zane frowned and led us to a monastery, making sure to keep us hidden from our friends. He led us to a room towards the back.

"No one comes in here." He explained. "You should be safe until I tell my friends and Sensei what is going on."

"And if they refuse to let us stay?" I questioned. He never answered.

**That does it for this chapter. Remember, can't always update and I am open to suggestions, especially with what couples you want to see. Remember to PM me your OCs otherwise I will not use them!**


End file.
